Candles & roses
by Aya Saibara
Summary: Evie et Jacob savaient que leur père allait mourir. Ils le savaient plus que personne d'autre. Mais après sa mort, que devaient-ils faire ? [ Collection d'OS sur les jumeaux ]


**A/N** **: Hello tout le monde, Elise au rapport ! Depuis le temps que je souhaitais faire une fic' / OS sur les jumeaux, voilà chose faite. Je ferais sûr et certain d'autres OS sur les jumeaux, et je continuerai bien entendu ma fic' sur Syndicate en même temps (le prochain chapitre sortira d'ailleurs si tout se passe bien demain), mais je ne saurais pas vous dire quand y'aura un autre OS de sorti. Je compte réunir tous les OS sur une seule OS (par-là comprenez que tous mes OS seront visibles sous forme de chapitres sur cet OS-là, bref, j'sais pas comment dire ça). En gros, on va dire que c'est une collection d'OS sur les jumeaux, voilà ! Soyez patients parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'OS toutes les semaines je pense, mais je compte bien continuer ;') . Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Février 1868.

Les jumeaux ne savaient que trop bien qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à leur père. Ce dernier, âgé de 43 ans, était victime d'une pneumonie, et le temps était compté. Il était en train de perdre contre la maladie, lui qui était par nature un vainqueur. Lorsque la maladie s'était manifestée, il toussait de temps en temps, et son entourage pensait qu'il feignait d'être malade pour resté chez lui. Mais lorsque les quintes de toux se faisaient de moins en moins rare et étaient pour la plupart du temps accompagnées de sang, là, les gens ont commencé à comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Les médecins lui ont dit qu'avec du repos, il allait guérir naturellement. Mais c'est ce qu'on avait dit à Benjamin Franklin aussi lorsqu'on lui décela une pneumonie. Et ce n'était pas le repos qui l'avait guéri, loin de là. Ses enfants, Jacob et Evie Frye, tous deux âgés de vingt ans, voulaient monter dans sa chambre et voir son état, passer du temps avant qu'il ne parte. Mais ce dernier avait limité leurs visites car il ne voulait pas que ses enfants le voient dans un état pareil. Seul Goerge Westhouse, l'un de ses plus fidèles amis, restait à son chevet.

Jacob et Evie étaient assis face à face dans la cuisine, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils regardaient la table, en face d'eux. Ils avaient beau être très proches, ils avaient des caractères totalement différents : alors que l'une était de nature sérieuse, calme et posée, l'autre préférait la violence, le sarcasme et était arrogant. Cette différence de personnalité avait engendré maintes disputes entre les jumeaux. Mais là n'était pas le temps idéal pour des chamailleries : leur père allait mourir dans peu de temps, et même s'ils étaient préparés, ils appréhendaient ce moment. Evie savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de son frère, et il en allait de même pour ce dernier. On pourrait être préparé comme on voudra pour ce genre de choses, mais il restera toujours une plaie ouoverte qui ne se cicatrisera jamais. Les jumeaux savaient ça bien plus que quiconque. Leur mère, Cecily, était morte en leur donnant naissance. Leur père ne s'en est jamais remis, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait confié ses enfants à leur grand-mère et qu'il est parti pour l'Inde jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'âge de six ans.

Tous deux levèrent instinctivement leur tête vers Westhouse lorsqu'ils le virent descendre des escaliers les rejoindre, le visage pâle et le regard abattu. Ils ont tout de suite compris. Le vaillant Assassin Ethan Frye était mort ce soir. Les jumeaux se regardèrent. La jeune femme baissa ensuite son regard vers ses mains, tremblantes, joignées et posées sur la table. Son frère ne perdit pas un seul instant et avança sa chaise vers la table pour poser ses mains sur celles de sa soeur. Westhouse ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur une chaise, il se contenta d'adosser au mur, les bras croisés, en scrutant les deux jeunes adultes, enfants de son ami le plus proche. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer dorénavant pour eux. Ils allaient devoir reprendre le flambeau de leur père, accomplir la mission que lui avait ratée : aller à Londres et la sauver de l'emprise des Templiers. Jacob et Evie ont été entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge pour devenir Assassins. Alors que George s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, Evie leva la tête vers lui.

\- Que devrions-nous faire, George ?, demanda-t-elle.

Elle appréhendait la réponse de l'homme. Tellement qu'elle serrait fort les mains de son frère. Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner pour répondre à la jeune adulte, il prit la parole, en redressant sa capuche d'Assassin.

\- Pour le moment, restez ensemble. Vous allez avoir besoin de l'un l'autre dans cette dure épreuve, rétorqua-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce en allumant une bougie.

Trois bougies étaient allumées. En temps normal, juste deux suffisaient, mais George jugeait mieux d'allumer d'autres bougies pour rendre hommage à son ami. Pourquoi des bougies, il l'ignorait, mais en allumer quelques unes en hommage à Ethan l'aidait à mieux se sentir, d'une certaine manière. Il quitta la salle, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il avait raison, aller pour Londres en une pareille période ne servirait à rien. Leur père était décédé, et ils allaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre. Après avoir pris une profonde respiration, Evie se leva de la table et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier : une fois arrivée devant, elle s'arrêta. Elle fut rapidement suivie de son frère. La porte de la chambre de leur père était fermée, et Evie voulait le voir une dernière fois. Le coeur lourd, elle prit la main de son frère qu'elle glissa dans la sienne et monta les escaliers. Une fois devant, elle prit la poignée dans son autre main mais hésita à la tourner pour ouvrir la porte. Voir le cadavre de son père allait lui faire un choc, c'est certain. Mais elle se rappela que son frère était à ses côtés. Comment se sentait-il lui ? Il n'avait rien dit depuis que George avait descendu les escaliers. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, son visage était sans expression.

\- Vas-y, Evie, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Doucement, elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Devant elle se trouvait son père, allongé sur son lit, une couverture enveloppant son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle distinguait très bien sa silhouette. Deux bougies étaient allumées aux deux côtés du lit. D'une main hésitante, elle leva le drap sur le visage d'Ethan.

\- Oh mon Dieu, peina-t-elle à dire.

Effectivement, elle est choquée. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas dans une situation pareille ? Elle se recula, en proie aux larmes et regarda son frère, qui faisait le même visage qu'elle. Sans même prononcer un seul mot, il tira sa soeur vers lui et la prit dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux. Evie le serra du mieux qu'elle le put, plaquant ses bras dans son dos, cachant son visage dans sa nuque. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'est pas que leur père aurait voulu. Au lieu de pleurer, il aurait voulu qu'ils continuent ce que lui n'a pas réussi à accomplir. Il aurait voulu qu'ils le rendent fier.

* * *

Mars 1868.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'inumation d'Ethan avait lieu. Seuls quelques amis – George Westhouse inclus – et les jumeaux étaient présents. Ca s'est passé dans le plus grand calme, un jour de début mars 1868. Les trois amis présents étaient des Assassins, tout comme George et les jumeaux, vus les capuches qu'ils avaient sur leur tête. Jacob et Evie s'étaient fait très discrets. Evie portait les roses qu'elle et son frère avaient achetées le matin même et les déposa sur la tombe de leur père. Quelques mètres plus loin, le visage caché par l'ombre de sa capuche, George observait les jumeaux. Il les contacterait plus tard, l'heure était au deuil, pas à l'action. Sans leur dire au revoir, il prit la fuite en passant par les toits des maisons.

Genoux au sol, Evie retira les quelques feuilles tombées sur la tombe de son père et examina la plaque : "Ethan Frye – 11 janvier 1825 – 24 février 1868" et changea les roses de place, de façon à faire en sorte à ce que le vent froid de mars ne balaie pas les fleurs. Puis, elle porta son regard vers la tombe à côté de celle de son père : celle de leur mère.

\- Comment est-ce que Père a fait pour supporter la mort de Mère ?, interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il ne la jamais supportée, il a juste... fait avec, répondit son frère, le regard vers la tombe de sa mère aussi.

Silence.

\- J'imagine qu'on va devoir faire la même chose alors, conclut la jeune femme.

Jacob acquiesça. Comme leur a dit George, ils allaient avoir besoin de l'un l'autre pour surmonter ça. Ils partageaient la même peine. Le vent commençait à se lever. Une tempête se préparait.

\- Viens, Evie, on doit rentrer.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur, qui elle, leva son regard vers lui. Elle se mit à sourire. Elle ne devait pas se morfondre, après tout, son frère était là, et c'était le plus important. Elle fit "oui" de la tête et se leva, avant de dire adieu à son père. Ils reviendront au cimetière chaque année. Depuis la mort de leur père, Evie et son frère continuaient à vivre dans la maison où ils ont toujours habitée, même s'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans la chambre de leur père. Mais ils savaient qu'un jour ils allaient devoir quitter leur ville natale de Croydon pour aller à Londres et terminer la quête de leur père. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir tuer des gens et protéger les Londoniens du contrôle des Templiers. Il fallait juste attendre que George Westhouse les contacte.

* * *

Octobre 1868.

Depuis la mort de leur père, Evie et Jacob n'avaient pas fait grand chose : Evie passait le plus clair de son temps à lire les documents laissés par son père ou se cultiver en lisant divers livres scientifiques tandis que Jacob était pour la plupart du temps dehors, soit à frapper des gens ou se faire frapper. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant de voir rentrer son frère à 22h le visage boursouflé. Au début, ça l'avait choquée, mais maintenant, c'était presque quotidien. En même temps, quelle idée il avait de toujours provoquer une troupe de vingt personnes alors qu'il était seul ? Un jour il rentrerait avec une jambe brisée, c'était certain. Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans le bureau de leur père – qu'elle s'était permise de reprendre depuis la mort d'Ethan – elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'est bizarre, il n'était que 16h30 pourtant. Mais elle comprit vite de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'elle entendit son frère pousser des jurons à travers toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'abandonner sa lecture et de quitter la salle pour accueillir son jumeau.

Effectivement, elle avait raison, il s'était bien fait amocher. Une lèvre ensanglantée, quelques brûlures par-ci par-là, mais bon, ça ne la touchait plus du tout maintenant. Elle porta ses mains à ses hanches.

\- T'es vraiment pas possible, Jacob, fit-elle, dépassée.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'apaiser.

\- Je contrôlais tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils appellent les frères Turner, eh. Ils trichent aussi, c'est pas de ma faute !, se défendit-il.

\- "Pas de ma faute", ah. Bien sûr, ronchonna sa soeur. Tu sais, Jacob, si tu faisais comme moi et cherchais les fragments d'Eden au lieu de faire le pitre devant toute la ville, tu pourrais vraiment te faire utile. Et tu sais que c'est pas dans la cuisine que tu vas trouver des trucs pour te soigner mais dans la salle de bain.

\- Ah... Mais je savais, c'était juste pour voir si tu suivais, chère soeur.

Elle fit la grimace et tira le bras de son frère pour l'emmener dans la salle de bains. Là, elle le fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et prit un mouchoir qu'elle trempa dans de l'eau. Elle posa sans la moindre pitié le bout de tissu sur l'une des plaies de son frère.

\- Ow ! T'aurais pu prévenir !, s'exclama-t-il.

On ne peut plus fière d'avoir fait réagir son frère, elle lui répondit sans cacher sa satisfaction :

\- Très cher frère, tu n'aurais pas fait le mariole, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir de temps pour aller chercher ta- comment t'appelles ça déjà ? Un diamant de je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi ?

Evie soupira.

\- Fragment d'Eden, bon sang, Jacob, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

\- Seulement quand ça m'intéresse. Ow ! Fais gaffe !

Elle avait appuyé fort sur l'une de ses autres plaies lorsqu'il lui répondit. Au même instant, comme par magie, Evie aperçut une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien par la fenêtre. Une silhouette qui pouvait se fondre dans la masse telle une ombre. Une silhouette postée sur le toit de la chaumière d'en face. C'était George Westhouse. Ils étaient prêts.

* * *

 **Tout dans Syndicate est parfait : les personnages, le gameplay (et oui, un AC sans bug - pour ma part)... Sauf la relation entre les jumeaux qui n'est malheureusement pas assez exploitée à mon goût. J'aime tellement leur relation, mais on n'en a pas assez je trouve ! Bref. Alors j'ai essayé de rester la plus authentique possible : Ethan Frye est mort en février 1868 comme il est dit dans le roman et le début de cet OS reprend la scène décrite dans l'œuvre d'Oliver Bowden (que je vous recommande, même s'il n'est pas à la taille de Black Flag ou Unity, les plus réussis je trouve). J'ai essayé de m'imaginer l'état des jumeaux après ça, et bref, ça a donné... Bah ce que vous avez lu.**

 **Pour ce qui est du titre, je me suis inspirée d'une musique, _Rivers and Roses_ (qui m'a marquée parce que c'est la musique de fin de la série Chuck T-T), et tout comme ma fic' sur Syndicate, qui est nommée _Let it Rain_ , qui est une musique des ****SNSD que j'aime particulièrement. Bref, si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos avis !**


End file.
